


Good Morning, Fushimi-kun

by EmeraldWaves



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Day 3 - Work Life/Daily Life, Fluff, M/M, Reisaru Week 2016, aquarium date, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: Fushimi Saruhiko has worked at the same cafe for the past 3 years. Day in and day out he constantly deals with angry, tired, coffee-deprived customers. But all that changes when Munakata Reisi becomes one of his morning regulars.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theweakestthing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweakestthing/gifts).



> For Reisaru Week, Prompt 3 Work Life/Daily Life & For ROBYN for requesting this awesome Coffee Shop AU <3

Every morning at 6 AM Fushimi Saruhiko goes to hell, which really is just a fancy name for Central Cafe, the horrible coffee shop where he's worked for almost three years now. Every morning at 6 AM he ties the ugly brown apron around his waist, snaps on his name tag magnet, and makes his way to the counter.

The people are always the same, either barking their order at him angrily, or mumbling, half-awake; neither is preferable. It could be a completely smooth day, but Fushimi hates the job nonetheless. There is no worse a position than dealing with customers before they've had their morning coffee.

Fushimi hates coffee now, admittedly. The scent has permeated on to his clothing and skin, permanently stuck everywhere it seems. He smells it at the job of course, but he also smells it at home now too. The smell of old, roasted beans haunt him, like a ghost he’s desperately tried to exorcise.

If he could have another job he would. He's intelligent enough for one; he should've never dropped out of school. Too bad he thought he was too smart for it all. He left home the year he dropped out too, no longer wanting to deal with his father. So he got a shitty job at a shitty coffee shop, and as much as he hates it, anything is better than living at home. It pays the bills, and Fushimi can survive this way, even if he hates the coffee stained smell of his tiny studio apartment, and staring at the angry faces of people who haven't quite woken up.

And today is seemingly no different. By 7 AM a line has formed out the door, wrapping around the corner of the tiny cafe. It's a small cafe, a large counter in the back is where Fushimi and either Akiyama or Doumyouji (depends on the day, though Fushimi much prefers Akiyama) stand. There are a few small couches and chairs to the left, and three tables outside on the sidewalk, but overall not a great deal of sitting space, which usually leads to over-crowding, especially in the summertime.

This particular morning starts with a silver haired man who stands in front of the counter, tilting his head back and forth as he hums and mumbles indecisively. The line is getting longer, grouchier, and Fushimi wants to hurry the man up, but he knows he isn’t allowed to do such things. The man changes his mind a few times until the man with long dark hair next to him pokes him on the back his neck and they finally both order.

Of course the delay brings angry customers to the counter, frustrated they have to wait even another moment longer, but Fushimi holds his face and takes their orders as fast as he can.

Luckily he's fast. It's as though he goes into a robotic mode. He takes the order, writes the name on the cup, checks them out, and gives the order to the other barista to handle, and then repeat, repeat, repeat, until there are no more customers staring angrily at Fushimi's face on the other side of the counter. He's normally exhausted, but he's so used to being on autopilot by now, Fushimi no longer notices.

“Good morning...Fushimi-kun.” Blinking Fushimi feels himself jolt, his eyes widening as he wakes up, hearing the odd, semi-informal greeting.

A man is leaning over the counter, smiling as he waits. Unusual for such an early morning customer. His skin is soft and pale, smooth looking, even under the strange, dim lighting of the coffee shop. His blue hair is dark, and flips across his forehead in a disgustingly perfect manner. He looks well off, or Fushimi guesses from how nice his scarf and long pea-coat jacket are.

It takes him a minute to realize why the man knows his name. He doesn’'t seem familiar, so Fushimi can only assume he read his name tag.

The man's eyes open and they're a perfect violet hue; even behind his glasses, the purple pigment shines so bright, and Fushimi is staring.

“Mm. Morning. What can I get you?” Fushimi asks, finally realizing he has to respond after looking at the beautiful man for too long.

“Oya...you’re not going to ask my name?” the man asks.

Fushimi reflexively clicks his tongue. “Not yet,” he says, and holds up a cup. “First, you order. Then, I write your name on the cup.” Perhaps this man is new to the whole ordering coffee thing.

“No I meant for your own personal knowledge," he chuckles, and Fushimi raises an eyebrow. Who the hell is this guy?

“With all due respect sir, the line is long and people need their morning coffee so I can’t be idly chatting,” he replies flatly.

“Of course, of course, Fushimi-kun. Well my name is Munakata Reisi, and I would like to know about your tea selection.”

“Tea?” Fushimi repeats.

“Yes, tea." He's smiling again, and Fushimi feels uneasy looking at him, like the man knows he's strange for ordering tea when everyone is aware this shop is famous for its coffee. It kind of pisses him off. Still, he looks stupidly pretty when he smiles, and that pisses Fushimi off even more.

Fushimi sighs, leaning down to take out the long, one page menu of all their tea options. Munakata takes it, and scans the paper, as though he's reading each description very carefully, and Fushimi rolls his eyes quickly. The line behind the man seems to stretch further and further out, making Fushimi's morning seem endless.

"You know what," he smiles, handing the menu back. "I'll take a regular green tea, nothing all that complex."

Fushimi purses his lips. All that time with the menu and the man picks something boring and plain like green tea.

"Alright," he says. "One green tea. Should be ready soon." He jots down the man's name onto the cup, and hands it off to Akiyama.

"Thank you, Fushimi-kun." Munakata smiles, and he places a few extra dollars into the tip jar.

~~

The next day, Munakata comes back. Fushimi's a little surprised, mostly because most people come back needing their morning coffee, but apparently Munakata just needs his morning tea.

"Good morning, Fushimi-kun," he smiles yet again. Fushimi should probably feel relieved that a customer is actually being friendly and not rude, but something about Munakata's smile makes Fushimi want to punch him. It's half because he looks as though he's hiding something and half because he looks so damn pretty when he does it. "Do you mind if I see that menu again?"

Fushimi hands it back to him, and raises his eyebrow, waiting for the man to order something new this time.

"Hm...which do you like the best?" Munakata asks. Fushimi's gaze flicks to the line which is just as long as yesterday, if not longer.

"Which tea do I like best?" Fushimi asks raising an eyebrow. He honestly can't remember the last time he's had a tea.

"Yes, as in, which would you recommend?" Munakata's smile is still a little unsettling. He's far too friendly and happy for this early in the morning.

"Uh..." Fushimi flicks his gaze towards the list. He's not really supposed to say he doesn't drink anything on this menu, even though he stopped doing that years ago. But honestly, he hasn't tried any of the teas on this list. He lands on a raspberry green tea and decides that's a safe bet, since Munakata had a regular green tea yesterday.

"Alright. I'll order that. I'm trusting you Fushimi-kun," he winks, leaning over the counter to place a few coins in the tip jar.

Fushimi's not sure why Munakata's trusting him, he's barely said anything to the guy, but apparently Fushimi has done something right, or wrong...since he doesn't really want to be bothered by this guy.

~~

Apparently, this is Munakata's choice cafe now since he comes in everyday. And everyday he orders the same drink, the raspberry green tea Fushimi had suggested. Fushimi would rather him not try and talk to him, but there is only so much he can do to hurry him along.

In fact, at this point, Fushimi doesn't even ask anymore. When Munakata comes up to the counter, he hands the cup off to Doumyouji or Akiyama, and takes Munakata's card, swiping it through the machine.

"I'm glad you remember my face," Munakata says one day.

"Hard not to," Fushimi mutters.

"Oya? Why's that?" Munakata asks, leaning forward on the counter.

Fushimi sighs. "Not many people come in here this early and order tea."

"I see," he says, watching as Fushimi hands him back his card with the receipt to sign. "Why do you never talk about yourself, Fushimi-kun? Actually you don't say much of anything," Munakata chuckles.

"I'm your cashier," he says, taking the receipt back. "As I said before, there is a long line and I don't have time for idle chatter."

"Well then perhaps we should meet and talk somewhere else? Are you free once your shift is over?" he smirks, and Fushimi can't help but stare. Did Munakata just ask him out?

"Why do you want to talk to me?" Fushimi asks, flicking his gaze to the angry customer behind Munakata.

"You seem interesting," Munakata explains, and Fushimi has to fight against every desire to roll his eyes.

"I work in a coffee shop, that's hardly interesting. Next!" he calls out, over Munakata's shoulder, bringing the next person forward.

He watches Munakata sigh, though he's still smiling as he walks to the counter to pick up his drink. Why they hell had someone like that asked someone like him out? Or maybe he is reading too much into it? But who randomly asks a cashier out like that? He and Munakata had barely had any meaningful conversations, though it isn't because of Munakata's lack of trying. But given the amount of times Fushimi has blown the man off, he's not sure why Munakata is even bothering anymore.

It's definitely not the last time the man asks him out. Day by day, it seems as though Munakata's time at the counter gets longer and longer, much to Fushimi's dismay, and there's always some reason he delays things. Sometimes he stares at the menu for a long time, trying to decide if he'll add food to his drink order. He never does.

And Munakata's starting to ask him all sorts of questions. He brings a different one to the counter with him everyday.

"So, Fushimi-kun, how old are you?"

"Fushimi-kun, are you a student?"

"Did you grow up around here, Fushimi-kun?"

All are questions Fushimi has no desire to answer, so he uses one word replies, and somehow they always end up being truthful, which Fushimi has no explanation for.

"21."

"No."

"No."

Each day it's something new, but Munakata always ends it by asking Fushimi to spend time with him once his shift is over. Thankfully, Fushimi is usually able to avoid him by calling for the next person in the line.

Munakata is attractive, Fushimi can't deny that. His dark hair frames his pale cheeks angelically, and Fushimi has no idea how the man gets his hair to flip so perfectly. Still, he's content with his life the way it is. There's no point in him dating this man who will realize Fushimi is boring with absolutely no direction for his life. Fushimi doesn't enjoy the presence of others, and he has no desire to be close to anyone, especially not a man who simply orders tea from him every morning. Love has never done anything for him, so he sees no need to even open the door for such an opportunity.

There's a small part of him, however, which is kind of surprised someone actually cares. He can't think of any other person who has ever pursued him so heavily. He has no idea why Munakata has chosen to butt into his life every morning, but it's more than Fushimi can say for a lot of people.

"Did that guy ask you out earlier?" Doumyouji asks when the morning rush finally slows at the end of the week. Doumyouji usually only works Friday through Sunday with him, so it's the first time he had ever witnessed such a thing.

"Unfortunately," Fushimi scoffs, leaning forward on the counter.

"Unfortunately?!" he yells. "That guy was super good looking! Missed opportunity!" Doumyouji says, cleaning out one of the coffee machines.

"I'm sure he'll ask again. He does at least once a day."

"EH!? And you say no everyday?" Doumyouji exclaims.

"Yeah."

Doumyouji stares at Fushimi, as though he's some sort of strange creature for ever saying no to this proposition.

"And what if he stops asking you?" he says, a serious look coming over his face.

"Good," Fushimi says, but for a moment his heart skips a beat.

"Good? You don't think you'll miss it if he stops?" Doumyouji asks quietly, and Fushimi shakes his head, not wanting his tone to betray him.

If Munakata stops coming in and stops asking him out...eventually it is going to happen, so what will Fushimi do? He should be happy about it, but the idea of not seeing Munakata's disgusting, smiling face kind of...makes him feel a little bit disappointed. Munakata seems to be an intelligent man, it's not as if he'll pursue Fushimi forever. Like everyone in Fushimi's life, he's certain Munakata will give up on him.

~~

But he doesn't. Instead Munakata's measures become more drastic. On Monday, he leans against the counter, smiling his typical morning smile, and his purple eyes stare intently at Fushimi's blues.

"Are you nervous about the line, Fushimi-kun?" he asks.

Strange question, less personal, but Fushimi shrugs. "Nervous isn't the word I would use. I don't feel like dealing with angry customers."

"Of course, of course," Munakata nods. "Well, unfortunately, I won't be able to get out of this line today until you agree to spend some time with me after work."

Fushimi's mouth drops open slightly, and he raises an eyebrow at the man. "Why do you care about spending time with me?" he snaps, the words coming out of his mouth harsher than he means them to. At the end of the day, Munakata is a customer, and Fushimi knows he shouldn't talk to a customer in such a way.

"Because," Munakata begins, pushing his glasses up. "I would like to break you of the monotony that is your job."

Fushimi stares at how confident Munakata looks, as though no one has ever truly said no to the man in his whole entire life.

Sighing, Fushimi places his hand on the counter. "You're really not going to move until I say yes, are you?"

"No, I won’t be moving," Munakata says, leaning forward again, which only causes Fushimi to step back.

Pursing his lips, he glances at Munakata, and then the long line behind him. He can't stop his eyes from rolling. "Fine, I get off work at 4:00."

"Perfect," Munakata smiles, and his lithe fingers slowly grab the receipt from off of the counter.

~~

Fushimi stands outside of Central Cafe, scrolling through a few unread spam emails on his phone. It was already 4:05, and Fushimi was starting to wonder if Munakata would actually show. Perhaps it had all been a ploy to convince Fushimi to agree to a date, only to not show up later. Though with how much Munakata smiles, Fushimi can't imagine the man being so cruel. Still, the world had taught him people weren't always so easy to read.

"Fushimi-kun, my apologies, it seems I've kept you waiting." He smiles that disgusting smile yet again.

"S'fine," Fushimi mutters, tucking his phone into his pocket.

"Shall we?" Munakata offers, and he begins to walk.

"Where are we going?" Fushimi asks, but Munakata doesn't answer, he just hums, as he walks towards the direction of the pier. Fushimi wonders if this is going to be a...traditional date. Munakata seems like an odd guy, so Fushimi isn't sure what to expect. He assumes most normal first dates are usually to a restaurant or for coffee, and Fushimi sincerely hopes it won't be the latter.

"You'll see," he chuckles. "I prefer these sorts of things to be a surprise."

"Of course you do," Fushimi scoffs. Really he's not surprised by anything Munakata says anymore. He's come to expect the unexpected, even though he doesn't know much about the guy.

After quite a bit of walking, Munakata stops in front of a large building with a giant fish sign on it, looking at the building with his eyes gleaming.

"The...aquarium?" Fushimi states. Admittedly he's never been there, but Fushimi hasn't ever thought to go to such a place before. He's never been to any sort of science museum. As a child, he had begged his father to take him once, but he'd quickly learned that Fushimi Niki wasn't going to give his son anything he wanted.

"I thought it would be good for you to experience a world that is...vastly different from the one you experience on a day to day basis," Munakata explains, and Fushimi shrugs and follows him inside the building.

It smells inside, like ocean water, and stale bird poop, probably from the penguin enclosure which is located on the second floor. Fushimi isn't too fond of it, but Munakata seems completely nonplussed. "Have you been here before?" he asks, turning to Fushimi.

"No, never," he admits, keeping his gaze focused on the map in his hands.

"Wonderful!" Munakata says. "Let's start on the first floor and make our way to the top. You can see the top of the big tank on the upper floor," he explains.

They walk to the bottom floor and stop in front of the main tank, and though Fushimi has seen fish tanks before, this is something completely different. His blue eyes stare into the main tank, fish swimming by. He knows most of the names, only because he read books on fish, bugs. and all assortments of animals as a kid, an innocent time he can barely remember, when he was fascinated by the world around him. Somehow, he can remember what some of the fish are called.

Most of them are swimming in groups, but a few dart about on their own. Some zig zag through the plants waving in the water, others sit still, and Fushimi can assume they're sleeping. There are a few small sharks in the tank too, swimming around, looking rather intimidating, though Fushimi knows most sharks aren't aggressive towards humans. His eyes follow a few large sea turtles, who are much bigger than Fushimi expected. They float about, their flippers making them soar through the blue ocean water.

He finds himself a bit jealous, they're trapped in a tank, and yet none of them seem to mind. They swim about playfully and happily, not knowing their world ends where the wall of the tank stands. They're not going anywhere, and yet they seem to have no cares.

"Ah," Munakata sighs next to him, and Fushimi immediately turns his gaze towards the taller man. "I knew you'd be even more attractive when your eyes lit up."

Fushimi's face turns bright red, and he stares at Munakata, completely speechless. No one has ever told him he's attractive before, nor had he been expecting Munakata to say something like that. "What?" he says finally.

"We should continue upwards don't you think?" Munakata says, dodging the subject.

Fushimi raises an eyebrow but follows Munakata up the ramp to other floors.

There's a touch pool that Fushimi specifically wants to avoid. As entertaining and interesting as the tanks are, the last thing he wants to do is put his hand in water and touch one of these strange animals. So instead they stop at the bird enclosure and Fushimi tries not to gag at the horrible smell.

"Penguins are some of my favorite," Munakata says.

Smirking, Fushimi crosses his arms. "I hear they mate for life."

"Ah yes, they're very loyal to each other," he smiles, leaning on the edge to watch the tiny, cute birds hop around. "I appreciate that, being loyal," Munakata says.

"You do?" Fushimi mutters, staring at one bird awkwardly waddling around near the edge of the ice.

"I do," Munakata says. "It's important to have people you trust."

"I don't have a lot of those," Fushimi admits.

"I would like to be someone you feel you can trust," Munakata smiles. "I know we are just beginning to know each other, but please know you can trust and confide in me," he says.

Fushimi's breath catches. No one has ever said anything like that to him before, and it's terrifying. This man in front of him is possibly one of the most horrific people he's ever met, and the worst part is, Fushimi is certain Munakata is one hundred percent genuine. Though he can't quite figure out why Munakata wants to be this person for him. Was he really all that entranced just by Fushimi serving him coffee?

They move to the top floor, where there's an indoor and outdoor tank for seals, who Fushimi can't help but find cute. He watches their bodies swim across the surface, both upside down and right side up, and a small smile appears on his face. It's subtle, the edges of his lips curling up ever so slightly, and Munakata chuckles.

"Cute," he says, though Fushimi can't tell if Munakata's speaking of him or the seals in the tank. He really hopes it's the seals.

"Is...this a place you come often?" Fushimi asks, looking at Munakata. He's smiling, looking at the seals intently, and it is obvious he's enjoying himself greatly.

"I suppose you could say that," he chuckles. "I do enjoy watching animals, however they don't seem to enjoy being around me. Though I don't know why."

"Maybe you give off an intimidating aura?" Fushimi suggests.

"Oya! Do you think so?" he asks, looking a bit shocked.

"Uh...yeah," Fushimi says slowly. If it were anyone else, he would've been more inclined to be blunt, but for some unknown reason, Fushimi couldn't bring himself to be rude.

"Hm...I see," he says, looking back at the seals. "You know," he begins to change the subject. "There is a special jellyfish exhibit in the basement right now. Would you like to see that?" He asks. Munakata turns away from the tank and makes his way inside, toward one of the elevators. Fushimi glances back at the large seal on the rock before following after Munakata.

Standing in the elevator with him, Fushimi is surprised by how much he's actually _enjoying_ himself, even if he won’t say it out loud. Munakata is attractive, and his pleasant smile is definitely not a lie...plus as much as Fushimi doesn't want to admit it, Munakata's excitement about the different animals is actually sort of cute. He's intelligent too, which makes it much easier for Fushimi to actually hold a conversation with him.

The jellyfish tank on the basement floor is much smaller, though the creature's themselves don't move much. They float about, moving gracefully through the water, their long, thin, deadly tentacles moving with the pulsing motion of their bodies.

"Jellyfish are beautiful," Munakata says, looking at the glass. "I can imagine that it would be a very strange life to live...one without thoughts or actions however."

"Seems boring, being brainless," Fushimi mutters, though he wonders if it would be more peaceful. To be without a brain, to be without emotions, it would be...a hell of a lot easier.

"Fushimi-kun," Munakata begins, turning to look at the shorter male. "Can I ask you why you work the job you work when you seem so miserable? We've been here for a short amount of time, and already your eyes are much more focused and interested."

Blinking, Fushimi stares back at the glass. The reasons are...personal, and he barely knows Munakata. Yet his purple eyes suck him in, just as the fish in the fish tank had.

"Money," he says flatly. It's not dishonest. "I wanted to move out from my parent's house, so I needed money."

"How long have you worked there?" Munakata asks.

"I don't know...3 years?" he questions, turning to look at the taller. "Why do you...care?" he asks.

Munakata shrugs. "You seem efficient, intelligent, and you're quite attractive," he chuckles. "I don't like seeing people so miserable at their jobs, and I can't put my finger on it, but I feel very drawn to you," Munakata explains.

Fushimi wants to tell him he feels the same. Why else would he be here?

"I am pleased that you agreed to come on this date with me," Munakata says with a chuckle.

Fushimi clicks his tongue. "You didn't give me much of a choice," he snorts.

"Well I had to get you to agree somehow, and look, you're having a good time."

"Don't assume," he mutters, but Munakata isn't wrong. Fushimi is...enjoying himself, and the blush on his cheeks is telling enough.

Munakata glances around, and steps forward. Tilting Fushimi's chin up with his thumb, Munakata leans down and gently brushes their lips together. It's a soft kiss, Munakata's barely putting any pressure on Fushimi, but his lips are gentle, and they're open just a bit, so he can deepen the kiss for a brief moment before pulling away. "I would like to be a person who can make you happy," he whispers.

The light of the tank illuminates Munakata's gentle purple eyes, and the jellyfish float behind him, as though they were shooting stars across the blanket of navy blue water. It's only been one date, and Fushimi hates that he wants to allow Munakata to do exactly what he wants.

~~

The next day, however, Munakata doesn't show up to the cafe, and Fushimi is surprised. He's pissed because he _shouldn't_ be surprised, but he is nonetheless. The worst are all the excuses he keeps making. Maybe he's running late today, everyone has those days. Or maybe he's embarrassed that they kissed.

Neither are really an excuse, especially when he doesn't show up the next day, or the next. A week goes by, and on Friday, Fushimi can barely hold back his anger. He's taking orders and scribbling names on cups in barely legible handwriting. He slams them down in front of Akiyama. Normally, Doumyouji works Fridays, but he's on vacation, and Fushimi is thankful to have quiet Akiyama working next to him. At least he won't ask any dumb questions.

He's a fool, for trusting that Munakata would be someone who actually cares about some random guy he met in a coffee shop. His words should've meant nothing, and yet Fushimi allowed himself to be drawn in by such frilly language. This is his life, and he should've stayed away from people like he had originally planned.

"Is everything okay, Fushimi-san?" Akiyama asks once the morning rush has died down, and Fushimi rolls his eyes. And here he thought Akiyama would be the quiet one.

"I'm fine," Fushimi scoffs.

"Are you sure? You've been angry all week it seems," he chuckles awkwardly. "But today it was definitely the worst I've ever seen it. You actually crushed the bottom of a few cups..."

"Did I? How terrible," Fushimi says flatly.

"You're upset Munakata stopped coming in, aren't you?" Akiyama chuckles. "Don't worry, Fushimi-san, I'm sure he'll be back next week after his trip."

"Eh? Trip?" Fushimi blinks. Munakata's on a trip? That definitely explains why he hasn't shown up all week, however Fushimi is baffled as to why Munakata didn't tell him when they had been at the aquarium together...And...

"Akiyama-san...how exactly did you know Munakata was on a trip?"

"Oh! It was in an article a few days ago, I saw it at the grocery store and immediately realized that was why he hadn't been in. Something about making a business deal," Akiyama explains.

"An article?" Fushimi says, still confused.

"Wait...Fushimi-san...did you not know?"

"Obviously not," Fushimi scoffs and clicks his tongue.

"Munakata Reisi owns Scepter4, that software company. He's pretty well-known, especially since he's young and attractive," Akiyama explains.

Fushimi froze. All this time he had assumed people stared at Munakata because he was attractive, and while he was, it was also because he was apparently famous? He swallows, and glances around the empty cafe. He probably should've searched up information about the man he had gone on a date with...however he'd never even considered...

"You went on a date with him and you didn't know? He didn't say anything?" Akiyama says, breaking Fushimi of his thoughts.

"He didn't say a word," he mutters gritting his teeth.

"Maybe he just assumed you knew and didn't care?" Akiyama suggests, but Fushimi is already done. He doesn't appreciate being deceived, though Munakata never exactly lied, he had withheld very important information.

"Whatever. I hope he never comes back," Fushimi growls, and rips off his apron to take his break, leaving Akiyama alone behind the counter.

~~

And of course, as expected, Munakata is back in the line on Monday morning. He's the last person Fushimi wants to see. Why couldn't he stay away on his trip forever? That would've been far easier for Fushimi to deal with.

"Good morning, Fushimi-kun!" he smiles. "I apologize for not coming in sooner, work whisked me away on a trip," he says.

"Please do not hold up the line, sir," he replies curtly.

"Oya, how cold Fushimi-kun! We had such a wonderful time last week. I was disappointed I didn't get to see you again," he sighs.

"Just...what would you like to order? You're holding up the line," he says, hurrying Munakata along. He doesn't wish to speak to him any longer, though he's almost swayed by the hurt in Munakata's violet eyes. They glance down to the floor for a moment, and then back to Fushimi, looking at him sadly.

"Right...I'll have a green tea, raspberry, as always," he says. "I apologize if I have upset you, Fushimi-kun," he adds softly, as he walks over towards the counter.

Fushimi doesn't want to be swayed by shitty, fake apologies. He's heard those plenty of times. His father loved to apologize in his gross sing-song tone, all some silly game to him. And he couldn't forget the empty apologies from old friends when they had forgotten to invite him out, or purposefully avoided him once they realized his father was a complete psycho. Munakata didn't even know why Fushimi was angry, and he didn't care to tell the man. Munakata could either figure it out, or leave him be. He hopes he'll leave him alone. He doesn't have time for a rich, entitled bastard like Munakata.

~~

The next day, Munakata arrives again. And this time he approaches with caution. "Fushimi-kun, good morning. I wanted to apologize again, I should've been more clear about my trip with you when we left the aquarium," he says, placing his card on the counter.

Fushimi doesn't take his order, he already knows it, so he swipes Munakata's card. "That's...not what this is about. Not entirely. Please don't hold up the line," he mutters, shoving his card back to Munakata.

Munakata opens his mouth to speak, but Fushimi calls out for the next person, leaving Munakata to go and retrieve his drink.

And the next day, the same thing happens, and Munakata continues the conversation as though a whole 24 hours hasn't gone by. "Perhaps you should explain to me why you are upset, as I can see that you are clearly not happy with me, Fushimi-kun," Munakata says, sliding his card across the counter top. "If you want to meet after you're done working we could-"

"No," Fushimi cuts him off and swipes his card yet again. "I don't want that. Please just forget about me and this."

Munakata sighs, taking his card back. "I told you I wanted to make you happy, and I stand by that. I want to offer you a position at my company, and take you away from the miserable time you're having at your job. I planned on doing this before you were angry at me, but it’s your choice if you wish to believe me or not."

Fushimi holds Munakata's card in his hand, glaring at the man. He wants to offer him a job? What kind of job? Fushimi doesn't need Munakata's pity.

"And when exactly did you plan on telling me you were this famous, rich, businessman," Fushimi mutters, shoving the card back towards him with his receipt.

"Oya, I didn't deem it very important," he sighs.

"You didn't think it was important to mention that you own a very successful software company?" Fushimi grunts. "And that you're kind of famous?"

Munakata takes his card back. "I didn't want you to think it was important. I don't let those sort of things define me. It is my job, I am proud of my company yes, but I enjoyed spending time with you because you didn't seem to care." He pulls a business card out from his wallet and slides it across the counter. "Please consider my offer," he says, and walks to pick up his drink.

After an hour or so, the line disappears, and Fushimi picks up the business card Munakata left behind. A job at a software company...it actually sounds a bit too good to be true. In middle school and high school he had enjoyed anything which related to computers, and he'd even tried to hack into the servers of a popular game, called Jungle. He had failed when the creator of the game had found him and personally banned his avatar, but it hadn't stopped him from trying a few times after that. Of course Munakata didn't say what he would be doing exactly, but Fushimi can only assume it would be better than this hellhole of a cafe.

"Are you really mad at him, Fushimi-san?" Akiyama asks. "The job offer sounds pretty amazing. I mean, I think we all want to leave here sooner or later," he chuckles.

Fushimi shrugs. "Yeah. I don't need his pity."

"I don't think he's pitying you, Fushimi-san," Akiyama says softly. "He comes in here everyday to have barely even 5 minutes of your time...I don't think someone like Munakata would do that if he didn't have some sort of feelings towards you."

"Hm." Fushimi grunts and turns away from Akiyama, taking off his apron. He doesn't want to admit that his co-worker is probably right.

~~

Munakata approaches the counter the next day, smiling again as he normally does. Fushimi tries not to blush, it's been awhile since he's seen Munakata looking so cheerful.

"Good morning, Fushimi-kun," Munakata says, and Fushimi expects him to start asking him about the job again, or apologizing. Instead he orders. "I would like a green tea with raspberry. But I don't want it to be too hot, I'd prefer it to be warm. I also do not wish for my tea to be steeped for too long, otherwise the flavor becomes too strong. Additionally, I would like half a teaspoon of sugar added. Thank you." He's still smiling and Fushimi can only assume he's being a shit on purpose.

"...hah?" Fushimi says.

"Oya! Did you not get all that?" Munakata asks. "I have a very specific way I enjoy my tea you know," he grins.

"You're doing this on purpose," Fushimi growls, grinding his teeth together. "If you're seeking my forgiveness, this isn't the way to do it."

"No no, I am simply putting your brain to use, Fushimi-kun," he chuckles, handing him his card. "I am in a bit of rush this morning, big meeting, so hopefully you can accommodate my order."

Angrily swiping Munakata's card through the machine, Fushimi shoves it back towards Munakata. "Alright then. I'll tell Doumyouji your order."

With a smile, Munakata waves as he walks towards the pickup counter. That order was the last thing Fushimi had expected Munakata to do, which really means he _should've_ expected something like this, since Munakata is always doing the opposite of what Fushimi expects him to do.

Maybe he's done apologizing. Or maybe he is trying to prove something, though Fushimi isn't quite sure what.

~~

If Munakata is trying to piss him off, he's succeeding. With each day, his order gets worse and worse. One day he wants low-fat cream added to a mix of green and black tea. Another day, he only wants a pinch of sugar, and he returns the drink when he says it tastes more like a spoonful.

By Friday, when he orders two drinks, one regular green tea with raspberry, and one strange concoction of tea, sugar and milk, Fushimi is just about ready to chuck the cup in his face.

"You're doing this on purpose," he says again.

"Am I? Why ever would I do something like that, Fushimi-kun?" Munakata hums, looking rather impressed with himself as he heads towards the pick-up counter.

"You're making it more difficult for my co-worker..." he mutters as Munakata walks away.

He can't do it anymore. Munakata's smiles are infuriating, and it's clear he's baiting him into either accepting his pity job, or spending more time with him, now Fushimi wants to do neither.

"You seem angry, Fushimi-san," Doumyouji says, as Fushimi is staring blankly at the front entrance, watching for any late morning stragglers to come in.

"I'm not," he snaps.

"Definitely are."

"Doumyouji..." Fushimi warns.

"What? Akiyama told me about what's going on with you and that Munakata guy. Why don't you take his offer? Everyone knows this job isn't permanent, and he'll probably offer you way more money," Doumyouji sighs. "I'm so jealous!"

More money would be nice, though Fushimi doesn't care about it much. He can afford his rent, and he doesn't have very many material things, so it's not as if he needs to buy anything bigger.

"But then I'd have him for a boss," he grumbles.

"He seems like a nice guy, always smiling."

"Yeah that's part of the problem." Fushimi doesn't want to accept Munakata's offer, but he knows one thing is for sure, he's done putting up with Munakata's ridiculous orders.

~~

A blonde woman in a blue pencil skirt and blazer approaches the counter and clears her throat first thing in the morning. "Good morning, Fushimi-kun," she says, her face serious. Fushimi doesn't need a degree to figure out this woman more than likely works for Munakata.

"I am here to place a large order for Munakata-san," she says, holding up a piece of paper with about eight drinks on it, as well as some food items from the tiny bakery.

"Of course you are," he growls. "Just give me the list," he says, holding his hand out to her.

"He thought you might say that, and he would prefer I read it to you," she says, a small smirk on the corner of her lip. This woman isn't any better than Munakata, Fushimi is quick to discover.

"Fine," he says, pulling up the screen to plug in the order. "But I'll be delivering this order myself."

~~

8 drinks and 5 pastries later, Fushimi's got a large bag and two drink trays in his hands as he makes the walk over to Munakata's office building with the tray in hand. Awashima, the blonde woman who is Munakata's assistant, follows next to him.

"Fushimi-san, I can deliver these myself," she says, carrying one of the drink trays slowly so not to spill anything.

Fushimi is walking much faster, and with far less care than her. "I'm sure you could. I gotta have a word with your damn boss though," he grumbles, stepping through the door as she holds it open for him.

"Well," she says, holding a key card in front of the elevator. "It's a good thing I'm with you, since you need authorization to get to his floor anyway," she grins. Fushimi can't help but think this woman is clearly in on whatever Munakata has been planning this whole damn time.

The office building isn't very large, only about 7 floors, and Munakata’s office is on the top floor, which isn't surprising as he is the owner of said company. There are plenty of fancy welcome screens in the lobby, and the elevator has a touch screen keypad to select what floor you want. Everything seems to be painted and designed blue, which Fushimi can only guess is Munakata's favorite color.

"Right this way," she says, stepping off of the elevator to lead him to Munakata's office. She knocks on the large brown double doors at the end of the long hallway, swiping her key card to get in. "I have Fushimi-san with me," Awashima says, and sets the drinks down on one of the side tables.

"Good morning, Fushimi-kun," Munakata smiles, and Awashima leaves the room, shutting the door behind her. "I feel quite honored that you have personally delivered my large drink order. I have a meeting in thirty minutes or so, and I thought it would be good to provide beverages for everyone," he says.

"Why the hell are you being so damn difficult?" Fushimi snaps, ignoring Munakata's greeting. "Your orders have been so damn intricate, and then you send your assistant to pick up your drinks?!"

"Were you upset it wasn't me?" Munakata teases, raising an eyebrow at him.

"N-No! I just...don't understand what you want," Fushimi sighs finally. He can't beat around the bush with Munakata any longer.

"What I want?" He comes around the desk and stands directly in front of Fushimi. He's wearing a nice black suit with a dark blue tie, and Fushimi feels underdressed in his black pants and black t-shirt. "I want you to come work for me, and I'd like to take you out on another date. Maybe something more fancy, a dinner perhaps?" he smiles. "I would offer coffee, but I doubt that's something you would like to do."

"Why though? Why do you want me to work for you?" Fushimi asks, looking at Munakata in complete confusion.

"Because from the moment I saw you I knew you were far more intelligent than your job. You have an excellent memory, and contrary to what you may think, you are very efficient when it comes to people. Even when I gave you a complicated order, you never once made a mistake. Plus you seemed as though you knew quite a good deal about many of the animals at the aquarium," he chuckles. "You're intelligent Fushimi-kun, and you're miserable at that job. I told you before. I want you to be happy, and I would like to be the one who makes you happy," he says.

Fushimi stares at him, still baffled by Munakata. He's attractive, he's intelligent and he's talented, clearly, and for some reason he wishes to help Fushimi. "I don't want your charity," he whispers. "And I'm still mad at you!"

"I'm not trying to give you charity. I want to give you a better opportunity," Munakata explains, reaching forward to gently stroke at Fushimi's hair. "I told you I wanted to make you happy. I like you, Fushimi-kun," he says.

"Why didn't you tell me who you were immediately, or tell me you were going on a trip?" Fushimi snaps, folding his arms.

"I didn't want to care at first. I wanted to enjoy my time with you, and not worry what you thought about me. I didn't want you to think I was simply trying to give you charity as you said. I apologize for not being honest. It seems honesty is something you value greatly." He bows his head in an apologetic manner. "And I should've spoke to you about my trip. Would you believe me if I said it slipped my mind since we were having such a nice time?"

Rolling his eyes, Fushimi lets out a huff of air. Why is Munakata so damn genuine? "Fine. But what does working here entail exactly? How do you know if I'm good with computers?"

"Call it a hunch," Munakata grins. "Or perhaps I've done a bit of research myself. I read all about your hacking attempts on Jungle in middle school. You're not as secretive as you think. You'd be helping to develop programs and applications for PDAs, laptops, etc. I think it would be much better for your brain than your coffee job," he smirks.

Blushing, Fushimi glances away, and looks around Munakata's office. There's a desk in the middle, directly in front of a large window with a view of some of the smaller buildings down the road. And off to the side is a shelf with various types of tea, as well as an electric water heater. Furrowing his brow, he turns back to Munakata. "You have a water heater and tea here, so why did you..."

"Well the first time, it was because I had run out of tea the day before and hadn't been able to buy any more, the rest of the times were because I wanted to speak to you."

Fushimi thinks about what Akiyama had said, about Munakata wanting a mere 5 minutes to speak to him and only him. Perhaps Munakata is really just that nice of a guy. Asshole.

Frowning, Fushimi steps forward and grabs his collar, yanking Munakata down to press their lips together, kissing him again. He hates how much he's missed the warm feeling of Munakata's lips against his own, the mingling of their heated breath and the way Munakata let's out a soft hum as their lips stay locked in place.

"I accept your job offer."

_One Week Later_

"Good morning, Saruhiko-kun," Munakata says, leaning over his cubicle. "Did you sleep well?" The man knows he didn't, as both of them were up far too late for their own good.

"What do you think?" he grumbles, holding the button on the monitor down long enough to turn on the screen.

"I think you had more fun than you're letting on," he hums.

Rolling his eyes, Fushimi groans. "I have work to do you know."

"I'm aware, but perhaps after work I could convince you to go to this cafe I know down the street from here. They make wonderful tea," Munakata chuckles.

"Forget it," Fushimi says. "I'd rather have the tea in your office," he smirks. "Besides," Fushimi begins, a small smile still on his lips as he looks into Munakata's sparkling violet eyes."I have no plans on ever going back."

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably one of my fav fics for this week, mostly because I love AUs like this and Aquarium dates. I honestly can't believe I've never gifted you a fic Robyn. It PROBABLY should've been Kuramiyu, but I hope you enjoy this Reisaru! I'm so happy I was able to write something for you! <3 As always thank you xladysaya for beta-ing this for me!! Thank you to all who read!
> 
> [emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr.  
> [musickazoo](https://twitter.com/musickazoo) is my twitter if you wanna yell about things with me, especially Reisaru


End file.
